Barony of Cyan
The Barony of Cyan is a former team on the VAMCraft Server. History Formation and First Days The Barony of Cyan, originally known as the "Cyan Team", was formed in the PVP Age, by LightningCobra (then im8010) and _Evila (then lm8009). PVP Age The Cyan Team was formed partially from necessity, as lm8009 and im8010 felt threatened by the planned founding of the Blue Team by NeptunesOrcaII and aquamaster3000. As a result of this, the Cyan Team was required to consolidate their resources. This may have set them further behind the other teams, as they had not initially planned to join forces, and were required to take time to combine resources and reselect a base of operations. The initial strategy of the Cyan Team, once formed, was to primarily defensive, though they did make several attempts at offensive strikes, though these were largely ineffectual, as far as damage to the other teams was concerned. In January 2015, the Blue Team began what has now become known as "Operation Alaric", a mission to find and raid the base of the Cyan Team. NeptunesOrcaII, the mission's leader, successfully stalked members of the Cyan Team, discovered the entrance to their base, and took valuables from their storage. Following Operation Alaric, the Cyan Team was in a state of protest, and boycotted the VAMCraft Server in favour of other servers. This boycott was instrumental in the shift into the Administrative Age. Administrative Age Democratic Age During the First Convention of the ISV, the ISV recommended the Barony of Cyan to dissolve. However, the team remained active, as the final decision was left up to them. However, during the Second Convention of the ISV, the team voted to voluntary disband. Territory The Barony of Cyan controlled several territories across the VAMCraft Server. Headquarters The Barony of Cyan retained a base of operations just outside of Spawn in Abendessen Province. It was the smallest of all the headquarter regions at the time of dissolution. Caelia The Barony of Cyan controlled an unnamed municipality, designated CAEM001, within Caelia Province, directly south of Caelian Forests Natural Reserve. _Evila founded and runs this municipality, though NeptunesOrcaII has been one of the central contributors to the structures of the municipality, constructing a library, gathering building, G.S.C. Outpost, and the nether portal area, as well as assisting with the harbour area. _Evila was granted the land of CAEM001 following the dissolution of the team, although he has neither managed nor developed it since then. After joining the Amber Territories, it is assumed that the municipality will become the property of the Amber Territories, but this is still somewhat uncertain. Ostia The Barony of Cyan controlled a small island in the Ostian Sea just outside of Avent, upon which LightningCobra intended to build a lighthouse modeled after images of the Lighthouse of Alexandria. This lighthouse was proposed to be included in the annexation proposed by Mayor-Architect NeptunesOrcaII during the 2nd Convention of the ISV. Abendessen The headquarters of the Barony of Cyan were located in Abendessen Province, although these are mainly just an entrance constructed by the Blue Regency and some jumbled tunnels and rooms from the PVP Age. Category:Governance Category:Social Order Category:Organizations